


一个夜晚的鸡飞狗跳（下）

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: Super Junior
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 10





	一个夜晚的鸡飞狗跳（下）

ABO paro

半架空

cp见tag

挂了电话回到桌前的金钟云被金厉旭的信息素勾得还有点后反劲，不太能收拾好自己的信息素，淡淡的酒味弥漫在屋子里。

无论关系如何友好，Alpha之间信息素还是会互相排斥，金钟云嘴里还塞着拉面就被摔了筷子的金希澈塞进自己房间还打了一针缓释剂。金AB们隔着门板对骂半天也没耽误金希澈吃东西，最后还是缓释剂起效了金钟云渐渐没了声音金希澈才端着面碗回到桌前。

结果这时候金钟云的手机响了，哥哥弟弟你看我我看你最后利特队长败在弟弟们的眼神下帅气地甩开了滑盖：“伯母您好，我是利特，钟云突然内急（此时还没有后来这么厚脸皮的D&E以及抒情歌手曺勇俊不约而同地呛了一口），好好，我和东熙我们俩是Beta我们送您过去吧。”

两人陪着云妈妈去了楼上，剩下的人剪刀石头布决定谁洗碗收拾桌子。

李赫宰毫无疑问地一败，哀嚎着抱头蹲下，哥哥弟弟们挨个过来揉了两把小盒那时候手感还不错的头毛并无情地抛下了他。

李东海凑在疯狂敲击键盘的金希澈旁边给他扒橘子还喂到嘴里，如果金希澈口吐芬芳就塞三瓣进去。金希澈一双瞪大的锋利美目对上李东海水汪汪的大眼睛瞬间柔和下来，转过头来费力地咀嚼着满嘴的橘子。

李东海刚扒完一个橘子正准备自己吃，就看见朴正洙面色有些焦急地冲进门来：“希澈啊，钟云呢？伯母说抑制剂对厉旭没有效果得用钟云才行。”

李东海把一半橘子塞进正准备口吐芬芳的金希澈嘴里，另一半橘子塞进朴正洙手里，然后溜达到了厨房。

李东海蹲在垃圾桶旁边扒橘子，吃了一瓣之后眼睛眯起来悄悄把嘴里的东西吐掉了，接着拿着剩下的橘子凑到正在洗碗的李赫宰旁边。

“赫宰，吃橘子。”

“酸吗？”

“甜的。”

李赫宰咬了一口嘴里的橘子被酸得五官皱起来，李东海大笑出声并捂住李赫宰的嘴不让他吐出来：“我们是爱豆啊爱豆，不能做这种不文雅的动作，咽下去咽下去。”

李赫宰艰难地把嘴里的橘子咽了下去，李东海挂在李赫宰身上左右摇晃。

哥哥们打开门，朴正洙用叫金钟云起床赶通告的方式把人强行拖了起来，门外接应的神童把半睁着眼的金钟云用扛麻袋的方式一路搬运到了厉旭在的房间门口，金钟云终于从昏沉的状态中清醒了过来。

“怎么回事？”注射了缓释剂的金钟云吸了吸鼻子发觉屋子里的咖啡味更醇厚了一些，“小旭不能用抑制剂吗？”

“钟云呐，你怎么能让一个分化期的Omega待在Alpha的房间里呢？”云妈妈递过去一盒小雨伞一盒Alpha避孕针剂，“自己闯的祸自己收拾吧。”

金钟云看了看左手的小雨伞又看了看右手的避孕针剂站在门口没动，脑子还是因为缓释剂有点迟钝。

在他终于感觉到满屋子的咖啡香对他产生了影响时，果断先给自己注射了避孕针剂，拿着小雨伞推门走了进去。

故事大约是金厉旭同志因不可抗力发了大水，金钟云同志坚定不移地举着雨伞堵住了堤坝，成功把灾情控制在了一张床单上。

灾情治理状况详细信息如下：

前期

“哥，你好大我好满足。”

（埋头苦干）

中期

“嗯，呼，唔，我还要。”

（速度加快）

后期

“不要了！不行！”high C。

“真的不要了？”bass声部。

“要……”

（又塞进去）

“小旭，我现在要给你做个临时标记。”金钟云就着面对面的姿势贴在金厉旭耳边说道，说完发现金厉旭耳朵通红，还有点抖，里面收缩着绞得他头爆青筋。

金厉旭抹了两把生理泪水对上他的眼睛点了点头，金钟云捏了捏金厉旭的耳垂偏头咬上腺体，里面还一下一下顶着生殖腔入口的软肉。

生殖腔内涌出了大量液体，将信息素注射完毕的金钟云用亲吻安抚着因为成功登顶而浑身颤栗的金厉旭，把金厉旭的高声尖叫吞进自己肚子里。

楼层隔音很好，楼下的哥哥弟弟们困到极点，互相支撑着断断续续地和周公下了许多盘棋。

曺圭贤看到李赫海两个哥哥明明不太会打东洋花图还乐津津地玩了好几盘露出虫子眼，随后眼不见心不烦地闭上眼睛。

他似乎看到变得帅气一点的他赫宰哥和变得看似温润不少的他东海哥在装修很好的房子里打花图，两个人因为最后结算时总是有牌消失吵吵闹闹的。

就像现在一样。

曺圭贤捂住耳朵试图逃离两个人比一个团还吵的李赫海，却突然闻到他东海哥身上散发出来一股甜牛奶的味道。

金希澈瞬间瞪圆了原本快要闭合的眼睛，一脚蹬在迷迷糊糊的朴正洙身上，朴正洙手忙脚乱地开始鞠躬道歉，被金希澈拉住手扯进沙发里坐下。

“我们赫宰东海好像分化——”

“哥！圭贤分化了！”李东海此时正被反常黏人的两只猫系男一左一右圈住，仿佛他是一株大型猫薄荷。

他看看左边鼓着脸颊对着曺圭贤怒目而视的李赫宰又看看右边虽怂但也不后退的曺圭贤，对着沙发上歪七六八的哥哥们喊道。

金希澈一边说着优美的韩国话一边把越抱越紧的李赫海丢进李赫宰房间，朴正洙跟着把云妈妈留下来的小雨伞和避孕针剂丢了进去。

然后两人给了曺圭贤一针抑制剂并把忙内送回了他的房间。

云销雨霁，彩彻区明。在金厉旭和李东海分别报了平安之后哥哥们也收拾了酒瓶子晃晃悠悠地分别回了房间。

朴正洙把客厅的一片狼藉收拾了一半就被金希澈强行拉进浴室一起洗澡（动词）。

第二天准备外出的神童艰难地跨越着客厅里的一片狼藉寻找自己的衣服未果，仔细回忆后想起来李东海被丢进李赫宰房间里之前觉得很热，于是回房间换上了一件他觉得很眼熟但想不起来在哪里见过的衣服。

I hate 李赫海！

Sexy free & single的申东熙想象了一下自己衣服的遭遇，瞪了一眼李赫宰的房门。

接着他看到给金钟云开了个小灶烤了肉的金厉旭摁了两下他哥的人中笑得甜蜜又可爱。而在坊间传闻中是pasta国某Mafia家族流落在外的继承人的金钟云先生也温柔着一双丹凤眼扬起一脸无奈的笑意。

桌上的烤肉也是他之前买回来准备犒劳辛苦工作的自己的！

I hate my members of super junior. 

多年之后申东熙先生在综艺节目里这么说着，并选择了一个能够放送的理由。

Me too. 

同样这么想着的曺圭贤开始了他毒舌忙内的旅途。

Fin. 

感谢你看到这里


End file.
